fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Librarian
The librarian spends most of their time in the library printing out a lot of copies of The Lusty Xenomorph Maid or running around in their red suit and welding through walls of everywhere they have no access (i.e. everywhere). The library itself has a permanence to its contents from game to game on the servers -- all properly uploaded books can be downloaded in any other round. This is more bane than blessing, since several titles that never should have seen the light of day are forever mingled in with literary classics shamelessly plagiarized from the internet, and also a lot of H.P. Lovecraft. Ba-zing! ]] Day in The Life of The Librarian Sadly, you will not go on cool adventures to obtain magical artifacts. You will be giving out books, on the rare occasion that someone requests a book.(See Below) You will also be replacing the Chaplain's Bibles at a regular rate. The final area of your job is to upload new books to the archive (See Below). So, take your pen and paper, and write down some screenplays! Printing a few books is cool, but don't be a dick and print 100 copies of one. All it does is crash people that right-click that pile. The Librarian and his Library First things first, Stock your library with books that matter. At the start of the station, your bookshelf's will be EMPTY! Your fellow crew members, will not want to stay in a library thats has no god damn books. To fix this use the Library's Check In/Out Computer's and use its function, "4. Connect to External Archive". Here is the main dish of your sum total of existence, to sort out in the mess of books, and find only the BEST. The books are not sorted, or sortable, and look to have no order what so ever. You will even find many books hand copy's in the archive. To retrieve the selected book, simply click ORDER, the Check-In/Out Computer's printer will hum as it produces a completely bound book. How did it do that? The barcode scanner will be needed for checking books into the local library's computer. It has 4 settings they are as follows: Mode 0 : Scan book to local buffer. Mode 1 : Scan book to local buffer and set associated computer buffer to match. Mode 2 : Scan book to local buffer, attempt to check in scanned book. Mode 3 : Scan book to local buffer, attempt to add book to general inventory. (*Note:Use the scanner on the computer, otherwise it wont work) The Library is not you workspace, but a home, to you and your books. Your books are like people in a 1960's bus, so keep your books segregated. Sort them on their labeled book-shelves: Religious, Fiction, Adult (read: erotic fan-fics), Reference, and the back room's Forbidden Knowledge. The latter section is great for hiding tomes if you're a cultist. How To Add A Book To The Database 1. Get Paper and a Pen. 2. Write your love story about those Lusty Xenos on the paper. 3. Take your story to the East Back of the Library to the Book Binder, and slap that epic story onto the binder. This will spit out your new award winning story. 4. Still have that pen? Good, you can sign your name, add more content, and even title it. 5. This book is ready to be send though the Nanotrasen command! Ask your Librarian to scan this book into the computer, using the scanner. 6. Once scanned, use the Check In/Out Computer's 5th function, tittled, "5. Upload New Title to Archive" 7. Here you can change the category, change the author once more, and view the title. 8. After reviewing the book, and being ready to publish, use the "UPLOAD" command. Breaking News! Behind the library desk is a handy newscaster to work with. Since the librarian is given a tape recorder and a camera with spare film, this allows you to keep the crew informed of station events, such as memorable preformances by the clown, interviews with prominent people, murders or even writing smutty tabloid articles. Photos from your camera can be attached to the news articles you post. The newscaster also can print out up to 15 newspapers, and can refilled by adding more paper. After that, you'll want to deliver the newspaper to frequently visited areas like the Medbay, Brig, and more. Sanctuary You have a little study (read: bomb shelter) with a bookshelf waiting to be filled with forbidden knowledge (read: pornography). In here, you should be safe from the Head of Security (read: shitcurity) who didn't like your poetry readings. When the lynch mob inevitably forms after you read aloud Woody's Got Wood, you'll want to weld the door shut because the Head of Personnel will often storm the room, shoot you with an energy gun and hand you over to security officers who came with lethal injection syringes. Book'em Dano This is the hardest job to be a Traitor. However, if you are an expert at deconstruction and get a few good items, you shouldn't have TOO much difficulty, other than your piss all access. Don't forget, you're about as suspicious as an assistant, so get your stealing (or killing) done, then hole up in your private study until the heat dies down. However, unlike assistants, your outfit is quite special, so people will easily recognize you everywhere unless you change it. Emagging the library computer causes it to spit out a tome, though you need to be a real cultist to read it. This can be used to confuse the security, but you should be ready to get searched and brigged for some time. Category: Jobs